


Ritorni

by Sango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus torna in vita, dopo la guerra.<br/>Harry si innamora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritorni

Ritorni

 

Harry guardava Remus che cullava Teddy, nel suo letto del San Mungo, con il sorriso sulle labbra. Era passato un mese da quando il licantropo si era risvegliato e i Medimaghi avevano deciso che quel giorno sarebbe potuto finalmente tornare a casa.  
Di norma, quella sarebbe stata una cosa da festeggiare, ma il ragazzo sapeva che Remus era ancora in lutto e aveva chiesto ai loro amici di contenere l'entusiasmo, e di non presentarsi tutti insieme a Grimmauld Place due minuti dopo il loro arrivo. Non era stato semplice convincerli ma Fred lo aveva aiutato, offrendosi anche di mettersi di guardia davanti al suo camino e di schiantare chiunque ne fosse uscito. Harry aveva gentilmente rifiutato, ma sapeva perché Fred volesse proteggere Remus a tal punto: lui capiva.  
Sei mesi prima, quando la battaglia di Hogwarts era ormai quasi giunta al termine, Fred e Remus erano morti. Al contrario di tanti altri, però, loro erano tornati in vita.  
All'inizio, nessuno aveva capito cosa stesse succedendo. Semplicemente, un paio d'ore dopo che tutto era finito, alcuni morti avevano ricominciato a respirare. Tutti sapevano che non c'era nessun modo che permetteva di riportare i morti in vita, eppure stava succedendo e nessuno di loro sapeva se esserne felice o terrorizzato.  
Era stata Narcissa Malfoy a svelare l'arcano. Quando aveva visto i primi morti risvegliarsi era corsa da Harry e gli aveva chiesto, anche se sarebbe stato più corretto dire ordinato visto il tono che aveva usato, di andare a casa di sua sorella Andromeda, perché quello che stava succedendo era di certo opera sua. Harry aveva ubbidito e quindici minuti dopo si era rimaterializzato a Hogwarts con il corpo senza vita della donna.  
Narcissa aveva spiegato, con occhi lucidi, che la famiglia Black custodiva, da secoli e secoli e molto gelosamente, tanto che lei non ne aveva mai parlato nemmeno con suo marito, la formula per un incantesimo potentissimo che permetteva di riportare in vita una persona morta, al prezzo della vita di chi lo usava. L'incantesimo, tuttavia, era talmente antico che in alcune parti la pergamena sulla quale era scritto era talmente usurate che le parole non erano più comprensibili, motivo per il quale nessuno aveva più provato a usarlo negli ultimi trecento anni. Probabilmente, Andromeda era stata così accecata dal dolore per la perdita della figlia, dopo quella del marito, che aveva deciso di correre il rischio e di sacrificarsi pur di riportarla indietro.  
Gli effetti, però, non erano quelli che lei aveva desiderato. Tonks non era tornata, così come non era tornato Colin, e non lo avevano fatto nemmeno la maggior parte dei caduti in battaglia. Era tornato Remus, però, e Fred, e Piton, alcuni studenti che Harry conosceva solo di vista e qualche Mangiamorte.  
Non tutti, però, avevano aperto subito gli occhi. Remus era tra quelli che avevano ricominciato a respirare ma che non aveva ripreso i sensi. Erano passati più di cinque mesi prima che riaprisse gli occhi; a Fred erano bastate ventiquattro ore, per la gioia di tutti i Wesley, a Piton cinque settimane. Remus era stato l'ultimo a risvegliarsi, tanto che i Medimaghi avevano iniziato a pensare che non lo avrebbe mai fatto.  
Invece era tornato e, a distanza di un mese da quel giorno, Harry si sentiva scoppiare il cuore dalla felicità nel vederlo stringere amorevolmente suo figlio tra le braccia.  
In tutti quei mesi, l'Eroe del Mondo Magico si era preso cura del suo figlioccio, dedicando a lui il tempo che i burocrati del Ministero avrebbero voluto dedicasse alla propaganda. Perfino i suoi amici gli avevano sconsigliato di diventare il tutore legale di Teddy. Certo, Molly aveva quasi schiantato il funzionario del Ministero che aveva osato suggerire di affidare il neonato a un orfanotrofio, ma anche lei era dell'idea che Harry fosse troppo giovane per potersi prendere cura di un bimbo così piccolo. Si era anche offerta di occuparsene lei, fino a quando Remus non si fosse ripreso e fosse stato in grado di badare a lui, ma Harry non aveva voluto sentire ragioni. Aveva ordinato a Kreacher di preparare la casa per il bambino e aveva portato Teddy a Grimmauld Place.  
Non era stato semplice capire come prendersi cura di lui al meglio, ma Kreacher gli era stato di grande aiuto e Molly era sempre disponibile per chiarire ogni suo dubbio. Anche i suoi amici gli avevano dato una mano, consentendogli di non impazzire visto che doveva dividersi tra i pannolini e le pappe di Grimmauld Place, i Medimaghi del San Mungo che sembravano sempre più sul punto di abbandonare Remus al suo destino e le comparsate al Ministero quando a Kingsley, che aveva assunto la carica di Ministro della Magia, serviva qualche favore.  
Erano passati sei mesi dalla battaglia di Hogwarts e la vita di Harry era molto diversa da quella che lui si era immaginato. E, nonostante questo, non l'avrebbe cambiata con nessun'altra. Adorava alla follia Teddy e non vedeva l'ora che i Medimaghi finissero di compilare le loro scartoffie per poter portare a casa Remus e iniziare i preparativi per quello che si prospettava come il miglior Natale della sua vita.

Quella stessa sera, dopo che i loro amici se ne andarono, e dopo aver messo a letto Teddy, insieme, Harry accompagnò Remus nel salotto di Grimmauld Place e si sedette accanto a lui sul divano.  
“Devo dirti una cosa” esordì, sulle spine. “So che forse ti arrabbierai, spero solo che non mi odierai troppo, non volevo fare nulla di male.”  
“Harry, hai salvato il nostro mondo, ti sei preso cura di me e di Teddy per tutti questi mesi, ci stai perfino ospitando in casa tua. Dubito che, qualunque cosa tu abbia dirmi, mi spingerai a odiarti, te lo assicuro.”  
Harry non sembrava molto convinto, ma prese un respiro profondo per farsi forza e iniziare la sua confessione.  
“Quando eri... quando stavi... dormendo,” iniziò, deglutendo un groppo d'aria al pensiero di Remus privo di coscienza nel letto del San Mungo “sono andato a casa di Andromeda a recuperare le cose di Teddy, e le tue. Non volevo che fosse Kreacher a sistemarle, non mi sembrava giusto, e poi quando le tenevo in mano mi sembrava di averti vicino e avevo un po' meno... paura” sussurrò, come se si vergognasse di confessarlo. “C'era anche una scatola di legno” riprese. “L'ho aperta solo per capire cosa c'era dentro e dove sistemarla, ma ho visto le foto, e poi i diari” concluse, con la testa bassa.  
“Li hai letti” constatò Remus, senza aver bisogno di sentirglielo dire.  
Harry annuì senza dire nulla.  
“Quello che c'era scritto ti ha dato in qualche modo fastidio?” gli chiese allora il licantropo.  
“Cosa? No!”  
“E allora qual è il problema, Harry?”  
“Erano privati, non avrei dovuto leggerli. Solo che... tu eri lì e... non ti svegliavi e... io... non... io... Mi dispiace!”  
Remus sorrise rassicurante, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla per calmarlo.  
“Scuse accettate, e non c'è bisogno che ti preoccupi così tanto, non è una cosa così grave. Anzi, dovrei essere io a chiederti scusa per averti fatto preoccupare.”  
Harry scosse la testa, come a voler scacciare quei brutti ricordi, e gli sorrise, ma Remus non ebbe difficoltà a capire che c'era ancora qualcosa che impensieriva il ragazzo.  
“Dillo e basta, Harry, qualunque cosa sia” lo incoraggiò.  
“Eri innamorato di Sirius” disse allora il ragazzo, come a chiederne conferma.  
“Sì.”  
“Ma hai sposato Tonks e avete avuto un figlio.”  
“Sì.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché ho amato anche lei, anche se di un amore diverso” aggiunse, quando vide l'espressione poco convinta di Harry. “Non era il sentimento travolgente che provavo in gioventù per Sirius, ma le volevo bene e avremmo avuto una vita tranquilla e felice se non fosse morta.”  
“Quindi puoi amare sia uomini che donne?”  
“È un problema, per te?” gli domandò a sua volta il licantropo.  
Harry scosse la testa.  
“A dire il vero mi sento sollevato” gli confessò, con un sorriso scaltro sulle labbra. “Sono uguale a te.”

“Pensi che a Teddy siano piaciuti i regali di Natale?”  
Remus guardò Harry, cercando di non scoppiare a ridergli in faccia.  
“Teddy non ha nemmeno un anno” gli ricordò. “Spero tu sia consapevole del fatto che non ha la minima idea di cosa sia quella montagna di cose che gli hai messo davanti al viso.”  
Harry mise il broncio e Remus si arrese e scoppiò in un'allegra risata, imitato pochi istanti dopo dal ragazzo che sedeva accanto a lui sul divano.  
“Lo so che erano tanti, e che lui ancora non capisce, ma da piccolo non ricevevo mai regali e non voglio che mio fi... il mio figlioccio debba mai chiedersi se è amato o no.”  
Remus gli sorrise, ignorando con tatto il suo piccolo errore, prima di passargli il bambini perché lo prendesse in braccio.  
“Teddy non avrà mai nessun dubbio in proposito, nemmeno se eviterai di sommergerlo di regali a ogni occasione utile” lo rassicurò, alzandosi per andare a prendere un piccolo pacchetto infiocchettato, nascosto dietro l'albero di Natale.  
“Questo è il nostro regalo, il mio e di Teddy, per te” gli disse, porgendoglielo dopo essersi di nuovo accomodato al suo fianco. “Mi sono fatto aiutare da Fred e George. Non è nulla di ché, ma spero ti piaccia.”  
Harry gli passò di nuovo suo figlio e iniziò a fare a pezzi la carta colorata, con mani tremanti, e quando finalmente riuscì nell'impresa non riuscì a fermare le lacrime. Tra le dita stringeva una cornice doppia.  
Da una parte c'era Remus, seduto sul divano, che teneva in braccio Teddy mentre Harry, alle sue spalle, era chinato su di loro e sorrideva felice osservandoli. Harry ricordava quella foto, Fred l'aveva scattata il giorno che Remus era uscito dal San Mungo e lui aveva pensato che fosse bellissima non appena l'aveva vista.  
Nell'altra metà della cornice c'era lui, al centro, con in braccio Teddy. Era stata scattata alla Tana, il giorno del suo compleanno, ma lo sfondo era completamente diverso da quello che lui ricordava. Alle sue spalle c'era il divano del salotto di Grimmauld Place, alla sua destra c'erano i suoi genitori e alla sua sinistra c'erano Remus, che gli teneva una mano sulla spalla, e Sirius.  
Erano le sue foto di famiglia, quelle che non aveva mai avuto, ed era il regalo più bello che avesse mai ricevuto.  
“Grazie, davvero! Non so come hai fatto, o come hanno fatto i gemelli, ma sono perfette. Non so proprio come ringraziarti.”  
“Non hai nulla di cui ringraziarmi, sono contento di essere riuscito a farti felice. Buon Natale, Harry.”  
E Harry li abbracciò, entrambi, commosso e davvero felice, come mai in vita sua.

“Harry, non credi di aver esagerato?  
“Non ti piace?”  
“Certo che mi piace! Ma è una torta al cioccolato alta un metro, ci metteremo mesi a finirla.”  
“Oh, non credo, ho invitato davvero un sacco di gente alla tua festa di compleanno, non sono nemmeno sicuro che basterà per tutti.”  
“Spiegami di nuovo perché compiere trentanove anni è diventato un affare di stato.”  
“Politica, a sentire Hermione. Sei un eroe di guerra, amico personale del Ministro della Magia, e puoi essere utile nel processo di piena integrazione dei licantropi nella società magica, o qualcosa del genere.”  
Remus sospirò e scosse la testa.  
“Odio la politica” si lamentò, facendo scoppiare a ridere Harry.  
“Coraggio, vieni con me. Devi scartare il tuo primo regalo” lo incoraggiò il ragazzo “e non voglio dartelo davanti a tutta quella gente” e lo prese per mano, trascinandoselo dietro fino al salotto.  
Una volta lì gli mise tra le mani un pacco abbastanza pesante per le sue dimensioni.  
“Non agitarlo” lo avvisò.  
Remus lo aprì con attenzione e si ritrovò in mano una bottiglia che conteneva un liquido di uno strano colore giallognolo. Rigirandosela tra le mani, notò l'etichetta che ne indicava il contenuto: La Nuova Pozione Antilupo.  
“Ho chiesto al miglior pozionista che conosco di provare a migliorare l'antilupo. Ci è voluto un po' per convincerlo, ma questo è il risultato. Devi berne un sorso prima del tramonto, nei giorni di luna piena: la trasformazione sarà indolore e potrai passare una notte tranquilla in forma di lupo. E non c'è nemmeno bisogno di prepararla sul momento, quella bottiglia ti basterà per quasi un anno.”  
“Harry! Questo è... io non... Questo è davvero troppo!” esalò il licantropo, troppo emozionato per poter articolare qualcosa di più complesso. “E non so davvero come tu abbia fatto per convincere Severus.”  
Harry si limitò a sorridergli e a stringergli forte una mano.  
“Buon compleanno. Remus.”

“Credi che i regali gli siano piaciuti? Questa volta ha capito cosa erano.”  
“A giudicare dalla forza con cui ha preteso di averli tutti nel suo lettino direi di sì, Harry, gli sono piaciuti. E ti ringrazio davvero tanto per esserti contenuto, questa volta, perché già così passeremo ore, ogni sera, a risistemare la sua camera.”  
Harry sorrise, ma la sua espressione era chiaramente forzata.  
“Cosa c'è?” gli chiese il licantropo, di colpo preoccupato.  
“Sto esagerando, vero?”  
“In che senso?”  
“Con Teddy. So che sono solo il suo padrino, che non sono suo padre. Lo so, davvero! È solo che lo amo così tanto che a volte vorrei... Scusa,” aggiunse, scuotendo la testa “non so cosa mi sia preso, ignorami.”  
“Harry,” lo richiamò Remus, mettendogli un mano sulla spalla per fermarlo e rivolgendogli un sorriso tranquillo “tu sei suo padre. Ti sei preso cura di lui praticamente da quando è nato, perfino da prima, lo ami tanto quanto lo amo io e Teddy ti ricambia allo stesso modo. Ti cerca sempre, lo sai, perfino più di quanto cerchi me. A volte penso che sarebbe stato tutto più semplice, per voi, se io non mi fossi risvegliato.”  
“No!”  
L'urlo di Harry arrivò perfino prima che il licantropo smettesse di parlare.  
“Non dirlo mai più! Non devi nemmeno pensarlo” gli ordinò, talmente agitato da essere quasi sull'orlo delle lacrime. “Non riesco nemmeno a immaginare di non averti qui con me.”  
“Mi dispiace, non volevo turbarti” si scusò il licantropo. “Ma ti ringrazio per la veemenza” aggiunse, sorridendo, nel tentativo di alleggerire l'atmosfera.  
Harry, però, rimase molto serio.  
“Non hai capito” disse, quasi ringhiando.  
Poi fece qualcosa che colse completamente di sorpresa Remus: si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò, con tanto di lingua.  
“Harry, questo è...” esalò Remus, quando il ragazzo staccò le labbra dalle sue.  
“Giusto in caso te lo stessi chiedendo, non sono impazzito e questa non è una fase, come dice Hermione. Questo, Remus, è quello che provo. Ti amo!”  
“Potrei essere tuo padre” gli ricordò il licantropo.  
“Ma non lo sei, e io ho tutto il diritto di innamorarmi di te, anche se sei più grande” e, detto questo, si alzò dal divano e uscì dalla stanza, lasciando Remus solo con i suoi pensieri.

“Pensavo che a voi Grifondoro piacessero le feste.”  
Remus sorrise, appoggiandosi meglio al tronco dell'albero che aveva alle spalle, a diversi metri dal gazebo illuminato da luci fatate che ospitava la grande festa per il primo anniversario della fine della guerra. Aveva passato tutta la sera a pensare a quello che era successo un anno prima, a quello che aveva perso e a quello che gli era stato concesso, e a guardare Harry. Tutte cose che lo avevano spinto ad allontanarsi dalla folla per poter riflettere in tutta tranquillità.  
“Devi dirmi qualcosa, Severus?” chiese il licantropo, con un sospiro rassegnato.  
Dalla sua postazione defilata, infatti, aveva potuto notare di non essere l'unico a seguire con attenzione tutti i movimenti di Harry e, conoscendo il suo interlocutore, era certo che il pozionista si fosse accorto che il ragazzo non era affatto tranquillo e felice come avrebbe dovuto essere e come si sforzava di apparire.  
“In effetti sì” confermò Piton. “Mi chiedevo che cosa ti stesse prendendo. Non ho mai riposto molta fiducia nell'intelligenza dei Grifondoro, ma devo ammettere che la tua stupidità ha stupito perfino me.”  
“Severus...” provò a fermarlo Remus, senza ottenere alcun risultato.  
“Abbiamo avuto una seconda possibilità, Lupin, e sprecarla è un insulto nei confronti di tutti coloro che non sono stati fortunati come noi, compresa tua moglie. Tu più di tutti dovresti sapere che la vita può portarci via le persone che amiamo in qualunque momento, e che sprecare tempo porta solo ad avere terribili rimpianti. Perciò tira fuori quel coraggio di cui tu e i tuoi amici andate tanto fieri e vai a prenderti il ragazzo, prima che qualcuno decida di soffiartelo da sotto il naso.”  
“Potrebbe essere mio figlio, Severus” sospirò il licantropo.  
“Ma non lo è” gli ricordò Piton, riportandogli alla mente le parole che Harry aveva pronunciato nemmeno un mese prima. “Non lo è e, a quanto mi pare di capire dagli sguardi ce ti lancia, lui sa cosa vuole. L'unico che si fa questi inutili scrupoli sei tu e non c'entra niente l'età, lo sappiamo entrambi. Tu hai solo paura.”  
Remus volse di nuovo lo sguardo verso Harry, circondato dai suoi amici, e sorrise. Il Salvatore del Mondo Magico stava guardando, ancora una volta in quella lunga serata, verso di lui. Sembravano entrambi due adolescenti alla prima cotta e il licantropo dovette ammettere che Severus aveva ragione: quello che lo frenava era la paura. Harry era molto giovane, era figlio di due dei suoi migliori amici e, a parte questo, lui aveva già perso Sirius e Dora e l'idea di potersi innamorare di nuovo lo spaventava a morte. Solo che era già successo, si era innamorato di Harry, senza nemmeno sapersi spiegare come era successo, ed era stupido rendere entrambi infelici solo perché non aveva il coraggio di ammettere i suoi sentimenti.  
“Grazie, Severus.”  
“Umpf!” sbuffò Piton. “Non l'ho certo fatto per te. Il ragazzo merita di essere felice, anche se il suo gusto in fatto di uomini è pessimo.”  
Remus scoppiò a ridere e Severus decise che per quella sera lo aveva già sopportato abbastanza.  
“Grazie comunque” ripeté il licantropo, quando Piton si era allontanato già di qualche passo da lui.  
Non si stupì quando Harry lo raggiunse, pochi minuti dopo.  
“Tu e Severus sembravate divertirvi molto.”  
“Sei geloso?” lo canzonò Remus.  
Il ragazzo si morse il labbro inferiore, distogliendo lo sguardo. Poi, però, sollevò la testa deciso e lo fissò dritto negli occhi.  
“E se ti dicessi di sì?”  
“Ne sarei molto lusingato. E felice.”  
Harry lo guardò a bocca aperta.  
“Davvero?” chiese, incredulo.  
“Sì, davvero.”  
Il sorriso entusiasta di Harry gli fece provare un senso di pace che non ricordava di aver mai provato in tutta la sua vita. Severus aveva ragione, Harry non era suo figlio, ma di certo era la sua famiglia, insieme a Teddy, e lui si sarebbe goduto la seconda vita che gli era stata concessa al suo fianco.

“Guarda, Teddy, non è bellissima?”  
“Ma papi! È tutta rossa e piange sempe. No bella!”  
Harry guardò interdetto suo figlio, che guardava la neonata con un'espressione per nulla impressionata.  
“Ne riparleremo tra una quindicina di anni” ridacchiò Remus, in piedi al fianco del neo papà Bill, scatenando le risatine di tutto il clan Weasley.  
Harry guardò ancora una volta la piccola Victoire, stretta tra le braccia di sua madre, e poi il bambino che teneva tra le sue, di braccia. Lui e Remus si erano sposati quasi sei mesi prima, poco prima di Natale, nonostante le perplessità di alcuni dei loro amici. Harry, però, aveva messo bene in chiaro con Hermione che amava Remus, che voleva passare la sua vita con lui e che non gliene fregava nulla della sua età. La ragazza non gli era sembrata molto convinta, ma voleva bene a Remus e in quei mesi era stato chiaro a tutti che Harry non era mai stato così felice in tutta la sua vita, perciò aveva saggiamente deciso di ignorare i vent'anni che li separavano.  
Ora, davanti alla neo nata in casa Weasley, Harry pensò che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto allargare ancora di più la famiglia. Non ne aveva ancora parlato con Remus, e di certo non sarebbe successo in pochi giorni, ma era da un po' di tempo che stava pensando di dare un fratellino a Teddy.  
“A cosa pensi?” gli chiese suo marito, che lo aveva raggiunto e gli aveva passato un braccio intorno alle spalle.  
“Te lo dirò stasera, quando saremo soli e nudi sul nostro letto.”  
Remus ghignò.  
“So che dovrei preoccuparmi, e anche molto, ma la verità è che adesso sono molto impaziente e non vedo l'ora che arrivi stasera.”  
Harry s sollevò sulle punte dei piedi e si girò per baciarlo.  
“Ti amo” gli disse.  
“Lo so. Ti amo anch'io.”  
“Lo so” sorrise Harry, appoggiandosi a lui e godendosi il calore della sua grande famiglia.


End file.
